Blood Spill
by Keisharall
Summary: This is Heatherpaw of Emberclan's story. Love, Betrayel, Hurt, Adventure, and Blood Spill.
1. Character List

**Emberclan**

**Leader **

Rowanstar – Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat**

Icecloud – Small white cat with very light blue eyes**.**

**Deputy**

Brackenheart – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. / Heatherpaw

**Warriors**

Sorrelleaf – Small calico she-cat.

Tawnyflame – Small tortoiseshell she-cat.

Redclaw – Muscular white tome with an orange tail. / Bramblepaw \\ Bluetail

Frostshadow – A small black and white she-cat. / Mousepaw

Fernwhisper – Small, dark grey she-cat.

Oakpelt – Light brown tabby tom.

Raventail – Black tom cat.

Sandpelt – Sandy colored she-cat.

Kestrelclaw –Small tabby she-cat.

Hawkears – Grey tom with good hearing.

Whiskertail – Light grey tom. / Shortpaw

**Apprentices**

**Heatherpaw** – Small orange she-cat with light blue eyes. / Brackenheart

Bramblepaw – Light tabby tom. / Redclaw

Mousepaw – Very small calico she-cat / Frostshadow

Shortpaw – Grey tom. / Whiskertail

**Queens**

Bluetail – Light grey she-cat. \\ Redclaw

**Kits**

Tallkit – White kit

Poppykit – Black kit

**Elders**

Herringfur – Large brown tom

Goldentail – Golden she-cat

**Splashclan**

**Leader**

Ripplestar – Dark grey tabby tom.

**Medicine Cat**

Pebblestep – Small dappled grey tom cat.

**Deputy**

Volewhisker – Sandy furred tom.

**Warriors**

Foxtail – Large orange tom with fluffy tail

Roseshadow – Light orange and white she-cat

Cinderleap – Light grey she-cat

Reedpelt – Dark brown tom

Eaglefur – Dark tabby tom. \\ Petalleap

Russetclaw – Light tabby tom.

Sunfur – White tom with yellow eyes.

Whitefrost – Small white she-cat.

Mosspelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Apprentices**

Robinpaw – Black and white she-cat

Thrushpaw – Light grey tom

Stonepaw – Dark grey tom

Queens

Petalleap – Black she-cat

**Kits**

Leafkit – Small brown tabby and white she-kit

Thistlekit – Small calico she-kit

Breezekit – Light tabby she-kit

**Elders**

Grassfur – Long haired grey tom

Honeystripe – Golden she-cat

**Meadowclan**

**Leader**

Hailstar – White tom.

**Medicine Cat**

Hawkwhisker – Light brown tabby tom.

**Deputy**

Patchheart – Black and white tom.

**Warriors**

Lionfur – Golden tom

Birchheart – Orange and white she-cat

Flamepelt – Orange tom \\ Whiteclaw

Riverstep – Light grey tom

Rabbitleap – Calico she-cat

Poppydawn – Black she-cat

Addertail – Brown tabby tom

Greyfur – Dark grey tom

Gorsewind – Black and white tom \\ Squirrelblaze

Silverfall – Silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**

Snakepaw – Dark brown tabby tom.

Flowerpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Smallpaw – Light grey tom.

**Queens**

Squirrelblaze – Dark ginger she-cat; expecting kits.

Whiteclaw – White she cat with black paws and tail tip; Grasskit, Honeykit

**Kits**

Grasskit – Small light grey tom with dark green eyes.

Honeykit – Golden she-kit.

Elders

Stonetalon – Dark grey tom.

Cloudeyes – White she-cat who's gone blind.

**Nightclan **

**Leader**

Thistlestar – Calico she-cat.

**Medicine Cat**

Sparrowpool – Light ginger she-cat.

**Deputy**

Lizardheart – Sly dark tabby she-cat.

**Warriors**

Toadclaw – Black tom. \\ Darkheart

Webtalon – Dark grey tom. / Pouncepaw

Tornfoot – Light brown tom with large scar on right front paw.

Patchfur – Black and white tom.

Snowblaze – White and brown she-cat / Featherpaw

Clovertail – Cream calico she-cat

Yellowear – Small tortoiseshell she-cat

Raggedpelt – Dark brown tom.

Leopardfang – Golden Bengal she-cat. / Vinepaw

Sorrelclaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw – Very light grey she-cat.

Pouncepaw – Small, brown tabby tom.

Vinepaw – Black and brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

Darkheart – Very dark tabby she-cat.

**Kits**

Blackkit – Black tom.

Hollykit – Dark tabby she-cat.

**Elders**

Poppyheart

Duskfur


	2. Chapter 1: Patrol

Chapter 1: Patrol

"Hey, Heatherpaw! Wake up! It's time for training!"

With a jolt, Heatherpaw sat up. "Already!" she said in disbelieve, punctuated with a large yawn.

"Yes, "already"." A small grey tom said. "Now, come on, Brackenheart and Whiskertail are waiting!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Heatherpaw said, shaking out her orange, tabby fur. "Keep your fur on, Shortpaw." She said, grinning.

"They're over by the entrance, so hurry up!" Shortpaw said, slipping out of the apprentice's den. Heatherpaw stretched and then quickly followed Shortpaw to where Brackenheart and Whiskertail were waiting.

"About time." Brackenheart grunted.

"Oh, lighten up. It _is_ the Dawn Patrol." Whiskertail said, flicking his tail good-naturedly. He looked at Shortpaw. "So are you both ready?" he asked his apprentice.

Shortpaw nodded, standing up tall. Heatherpaw nodded as well. Brackenheart snorted and stood up, waving his dark brown tabby tail.

"Come on. Heatherpaw, I don't want to see you late for another patrol, or you'll be cleaning the elder's den." He said with a low growl to prove his point. Standing up, the large dark brown tabby tom trotted out of the thorn barrier that served as the entrance. Heatherpaw quickly followed after, ears burning from the rebuke.

Once out in the forest, Heatherpaw took up the rear of the patrol as the cats followed single file through the forest, heading towards the Nightclan border.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, and don't let your guard down. Nightclan's activity along our border has increased." Whiskertail warned the apprentices. Shortpaw nodded and began to scent the air immediately.

"Shortpaw, we're only half-way to the border. I don't think there's going to be any Nightclan scent here." Heatherpaw said, smiling.

"Heatherpaw, you should be doing what Shortpaw's doing, not acting like his mentor. If Nightclan was raiding our territory, Shortpaw would've found them, while you were gawking." He said, craning his head back to give a glare at his apprentice. Heatherpaw's tail drooped. She never seemed to be able to impress her mentor.

"Well?" He said, motioning for her to scent. Heatherpaw raised her muzzle in the air, her jaws parted slightly as she scented. "Some prey, and the river that separates us from Splashclan." She said confidently, her tail rising as she was positive she got it correct. Then Brackenheart shook his head.

"And what about the Thunderpath?" he said, sniffing the air. "Honestly Heatherpaw, you should know the borders by now!" he said.

"But I do!" Heatherpaw protested. "I just can't scent the Thunderpath!" she said, then clamped her jaws shut, realizing she was about to get into another argument with her mentor. Whiskertail must have noticed as well, since he looked at Brackenheart.

"Brackenheart, I can barely scent the Thunderpath from here. You can't expect Heatherpaw to be so noticeable about those things. She just started her training." He said, dipping his head, showing he meant no disrespect. Brackenheart merely looked at Shortpaw.

"Can you scent the Thunderpath?" he asked, his green eyes narrowed, staring at the small tom. Shortpaw shuffled his paws and he casted a regretful glance at Heatherpaw.

"Just barely." He said quietly, not meeting Brackenheart's gaze. Brackenheart glanced at Whiskertail before turning around and leading the patrol on with a flick of his tail.

Heatherpaw hung her head and followed after, not looking up when Shortpaw slowed down to walk beside her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to lie. But really, I could barely smell it, honestly! And I've been training for 2 moons more than you." He said, trying to apologize. Heatherpaw looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's okay, Shortpaw. It's not your fault." She said, but thought, _but would it kill him to just say one little white lie?_

"Come on, let's catch up before Brackenheart yells at me, again." She said, running to catch up to the patrol with Shortpaw following.

The two apprentices caught up right before they reached the border. Thankfully Brackenheart hadn't realized that they'd fallen back.

Whiskertail walked over to the marker and remarked it, glancing across the border.

"That's odd. I expected to see Nightclan cats. They always seem to be by the border nowadays."

Heatherpaw scented the air and the scent of Nightclan was really strong.

"The scent is really strong. A patrol may have just gone by and remarked it." She said to Brackenheart. He just nodded, and looked back across the border.

"We must have just missed them. The scent's strong, so they may have just remarked it." He said, and Whiskertail nodded, while Heatherpaw bristled. That's what she had just said! Before she could comment, Brackenheart had raised his tail to signal the patrol the move out.

Shortpaw walked over to her. "What's with you? You're glaring at Brackenheart like you want to claw his ears off." He whispered to her, giving her a worried glance. Heatherpaw shook her head.

"Never mind, it's nothing." She said, walking ahead to stop Shortpaw from asking anything else. He followed after and walked by her, but didn't ask anything else.

As they traveled through the forest, Heatherpaw scented the air. "Wait!" she hissed softly. Whiskertail stopped and turned around, while Brackenheart glared at her over his shoulder.

"If you've stepped on another thorn, you can meet us back at camp." He said gruffly. Heatherpaw shook her head violently.

"Nightclan's in our territory!"


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush

Chapter 2: Ambush

Whiskertail thrust his muzzle into the air to double check and then whirled around to face his apprentice. "Shortpaw! Quick, run back to camp and warn Rowanstar!" he said, and Shortpaw rushed off in the direction of camp, the ferns swishing back into place behind him.

Heatherpaw ran over to Whiskertail. "Do you know where they are, though?" she asked, looking around. She couldn't pinpoint the scent.

A strangled yowl made her whirl around. Brackenheart was locked in combat with a black Nightclan warrior. Before she could jump to help her mentor, she was slammed off her paws with a startled yowl. Heatherpaw hit the ground with a thump, but jumped to her paws just in time to avoid the snap of teeth, inches from where her neck just was.

Growling, she unsheathed her claws and struck out at the black muzzle, her claws catching and ripping some fur. The black and brown cat let out a snarl and rammed into Heatherpaw, sending her stumbling backwards. Before she knew it, the black cat was on top of her, biting her foreleg.

Yowling in pain, Heatherpaw kicked with her back legs, catching the Nightclan apprentice she was fighting in the stomach, propelling them away from her. Scrambling to her paws, Heatherpaw, crouched down, her tail lashing as her blue eyes locked with her enemy's green ones.

With a loud caterwaul, the two she-cats launched at each other and clashed, both on their back legs. Heatherpaw caught her opponent on the side of her face, while she felt a claw dig into her shoulder.

Twisting, Heatherpaw pushed her shoulder into the Nightclan cat's brown chest and pushed off from the ground, sending them both tumbling. Heatherpaw crashed right into a rock and lay there for a moment, stunned.

Her breath whooshed from her chest as the she-cat landed squarely on her, digging in her claws. Heatherpaw screeched as she felt jaws around her neck. Suddenly the weight was lifted and she quickly got to her paws.

Bramblepaw! The large apprentice was now tussling with her old opponent and he obviously had the upper hand. Whirling around, she spotted Hawkears attempting to fight off two seasoned Nightclan warriors.

Rushing over, Heatherpaw jumped and landed on a dark grey tom's back, digging in her claws. She clamped her jaws down on his right ear as he hissed in surprise. Heatherpaw felt the tom rearing backwards and she jumped off, just as he crashed to the ground, narrowly avoiding being crushed. She raked her claws down the warrior's side as he came to his paws, and ducked as his paw lashed out. She winced as she felt his claw nick her ear, but she got ready to lunge when she heard a loud yowl.

"Retreat!" It was Lizardheart, Nightclan's deputy! The dark grey tom hissed at Heatherpaw before racing towards his deputy and then over the hill, heading back towards his territory.

"Oakpelt, Raventail, make sure they leave Emberclan territory!" Brackenheart ordered the two warriors. They nodded and then dashed off, following the Nightclan cats.

Looking around, Heatherpaw saw why the Nightclan cats were so keen on retreating. Shortpaw must've gotten word to the clan. Bramblepaw, Hawkears and Redclaw had come to their aid. Rowanstar was probably keeping the rest of the cats at camp, in case of another attack.

Hawkears walked up to Heatherpaw. "Nice job with Webfoot." He said, nodding. "I'd have been fresh-kill if you hadn't of shown up." He said, dipping his head. Heatherpaw dipped her head respectfully to the young warrior and walked over to Bramblepaw.

"I thought Vinepaw had you!" he said to Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw smiled and nodded.

"She would've too, if you hadn't of stopped her." She said, grateful.

"Ah, by the time I had her, she was in no shape to keep fighting." He replied, modestly.

Heatherpaw laughed. "Anyways, thanks." She said, nodding her head to him. "I'm going to go check if Brackenheart needs me for anything."

Bramblepaw nodded as she turned to walk towards her deputy and mentor. Heatherpaw hoped he'd seen her battling. She'd given it her all, and she wanted so badly to please her mentor.

"Brackenheart is there anything you need me to do?" she asked. Her heart plummeted as he glared at her.

"No, your fight with Vinepaw proved you aren't capable of handling things yourself!" he hissed, the disappointment in his voice clear. "You should have easily beaten that flea-bag! She shouldn't have stood a chance against you, but you had to be helped by Bramblepaw!" he said, his voice low. It was obvious he didn't want to make a scene.

"Has all of my training been for nothing?" he snarled. Heatherpaw bristled.

"I'm oh, so, sorry that I'm not good enough to be your apprentice! I wouldn't want to disgrace the great Brackenheart!" Heatherpaw yelled. "Maybe you should train an apprentice that actually is worthwhile!"

Her mentor's comments stung, but she wasn't about to run away with her tail between her legs like some mutt. Besides, that'd only give him another thing to use against her. Brackenheart lowered his head until his nose was almost touching hers.

"I'm your deputy and your mentor, and you will show me the respect I deserve!" he hissed in a hushed voice. "You'll be cleaning the elders den from now on…._alone_."

Heatherpaw quickly drew an intake of breath. "What! That's not fair!" she protested, but by the look he gave her, she knew resistance was futile. Bowing her head and dropping her tail, she mumbled. "How long?"

"Until I say so!" Brackenheart growled, turning around and walking away.

Heatherpaw looked up to see Redclaw giving her a sympathetic glance and she turned away, ears burning in embarrassment and shame. Her head snapped up as she heard Brackenheart let out a yowl.

"Everyone, back to camp!" he called down. He had perched himself up on a large log to address the group. He leaped down and raised his tail, signaling them to move out.

As Heatherpaw followed the group, Bramblepaw came up beside her. "You okay?" he whispered. Heatherpaw nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly, not meeting his gaze. Bramblepaw must've realized she didn't want to talk about it and just walked beside her to keep her company.

Heatherpaw shook herself and concentrated on Hawkears's praise. At least _one_ warrior had noticed her. She held her head high as she entered the camp. It didn't matter who the praise came from, she told herself. All that mattered was that she had helped her clan, and that she had been recognized.


	4. Chapter 3: Return

Chapter 3: Return

As the battle patrol entered the camp, a large light brown tabby tom ran up to them. "Well, what happened?" he asked Brackenheart.

"The territory's safe, Rowanstar. We showed those Nightclanners not to mess with Emberclan!" He said, holding his head high.

"Good, and is everyone safe?" Emberclan's leader asked. Brackenheart nodded.

"No one was seriously injured." He reported. Redclaw stepped forward, then.

"And everyone fought well, too. All of the apprentices, included." He said, flashing a quick glance at Brackenheart and Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw gave the slightest of nods to show her appreciation. Redclaw flicked his ear to show that he had acknowledged the small movement.

Brackenheart wasn't about to contradict one of the senior warriors, so he just nodded in agreement, but glanced back at Redclaw. Rowanstar must've noticed something was going on, but he just flicked his ear and nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to know that we have such brave and honorable warriors in Emberclan." He said.

Heatherpaw waited until Rowanstar was done speaking before asking, "Where's Shortpaw?"

"He's resting in his nest. He was exhausted from the run here, so I ordered that he catch his breath. You might want to tell him about your win, though. Shortpaw didn't seem so keen on sleeping while you guys were fighting." He said, his whiskers twitching slightly as his blue eyes glittered in amusement.

Whiskertail's sigh of relief could be heard from the back. He was probably looking around for his apprentice.

Heatherpaw nodded to Rowanstar. "I'll go tell him, then!" She said. Dipping her head politely to her leader, she quickly trotted over to the apprentices den. A small grey shape was curled up, shadowed by the ferns that covered the entrance of the large bush.

Shortpaw must have quickly forgotten his worries about the battling cats, because Heatherpaw could tell he was asleep from the steady rhythm of his flank rising and falling. She walked over to her fellow apprentice and gently prodded him in the ribs to wake him up.

"So did you have a nice nap?" she asked, her voice a quiet chuckle. Shortpaw hastily scrambled to his paws, sending moss scattering across the den. "Relax fur-ball. No one can blame you." She purred, and he sat down, licking a patch of fur on his chest to hide his embarrassment.

Shortpaw looked up after a minute. "So what happened?" he asked, his paws kneading the ground in front of him. Heatherpaw smiled and curled her tail up in delight.

"We sent the running to the border like terrified kits!" she purred. "You should've seen them! They were so mad!" she said, smiling broadly. "And it's all thanks to you! Without the backup patrol, we would've been fresh-kill!"

Shortpaw ducked his head modestly. "I doubt it. It was just a precaution." He said, shrugging his shoulders, but his large grin gave away his satisfaction. Heatherpaw laughed and stretched to show her muscles under her glossy pelt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. With me there, we didn't need the backup." She joked, purring.

"Totally. I'm sure you were just being nice to Vinepaw."

Heatherpaw turned around to see Bramblepaw. She hadn't noticed him come in. The remark would have been rude, if she hadn't noticed the warm, joking glint in his eyes. Shortpaw tilted his head, confused.

"Vinepaw? Who's Vinepaw, and what happened?" he asked, eyes curious.

"Vinepaw's a Nightclan apprentice." Heatherpaw said. "I got in a tight spot and Bramblepaw helped me out….. And I probably won't hear the end of it." She purred, laughing.

"You got that right!" Bramblepaw laughed, sitting down beside Shortpaw. Shortpaw grinned.

"I wish _I_ had been there! This would've been my first real fight!" he said, looking slightly crest-fallen.

Heatherpaw gave him a sympathetic look and flicked his ear with her tail.

"Just saving the best for last." She said, hoping to cheer him up. Shortpaw smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, we had to give Nightclan a chance, at least." He said, giving a cheeky smile.

Bramblepaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's it." He said as Heatherpaw stood up.

"You guys want to grab some fresh-kill?" she asked, and they both nodded. "Well, then let's go!" Heatherpaw turned and bounded out of the apprentice's den, hearing the ferns rustle behind her as her companions followed. She picked up a plump juicy mouse and walked over to the briar patch where the apprentice's usually ate. She was getting ready to dig in when Brackenheart's voice stopped her.

"You can take that to the elder's den Heatherpaw. You might as well start right away." He said firmly, and walked away before she could reply.

Her stomach growled and she groaned as Bramblepaw and Shortpaw gave her confused looks. "Oh, man! I forgot! I have to clean and take care of the elder's alone now!" she complained, just as her stomach did.

Bramblepaw and Shortpaw gasped at the same time. "Why!" They both said, and then glanced at each other, acknowledging their simultaneousness.

Heatherpaw scuffed her paws on the ground. "I got into another argument with Brackenheart. He said I didn't fight well enough with Vinepaw, so I yelled at him." She admitted to her friends.

"That's a pile of mouse-dung!" Bramblepaw protested. "She was ready to run away when I started fighting her! You had to have been fighting like a warrior! She's the same age as me!" he said. Bramblepaw was the oldest of the apprentices. Heatherpaw was the youngest.

She shrugged. "Brackenheart doesn't think so…" she sighed.

"Heatherpaw! Now!"

Heatherpaw looked up to see Brackenheart yelling at her from across the clearing and she sighed, her mouth watering as she picked up the mouse.

"I'll save you some fresh-kill for when you're done." Shortpaw promised. Heatherpaw nodded in gratitude, her mouth full with the mouse. She walked over to the elder's den, angry, but holding her head high. She'd be dignified about this if it was the last thing she did!


	5. Chapter 4: Proving Him Wrong

Chapter 4: Proving Him Wrong

Heatherpaw's stomach was a constant rumble by the time she returned to the apprentice's den. The scent of fresh-kill hit her like a wall, making her mouth water. Everyone was fast asleep, as they should be, since it was well past moon high.

Tiptoeing so she wouldn't wake anyone, she carefully made her way to her nest. There lay a now cold, but still good rabbit. It was small, so she'd be able to finish it herself.

_Thank you, Shortpaw! _She thought to herself, as she bit into her meal. Ravished, she finished the rabbit in a remarkably short amount of time.

Licking her whiskers clean, Heatherpaw stretched before circling in her bed and lying down. She curled up, her nose tucked under her tail. Heatherpaw didn't even remember closing her eyes.

"Heatherpaw!"

The orange apprentice kept her eyes shut and let out a growl. Someone always seemed to be yelling at her to get up! She felt like she'd just closed her eyes, too.

"Heatherpaw, get up this instant!"

Heatherpaw recognized the voice as Brackenheart's and she opened her eyes. Dawn! It was dawn and she was being woken up!

"Get up!" he growled again. "You're on Dawn patrol with Redclaw and Sorrelleaf! Now, hurry up!" he growled.

"What?" she gasped, the shock of the news waking her up. She sprang to her paws. "Why? I was just on Dawn patrol yesterday!" she protested.

"You're on the patrol because it's your job!" Brackenheart growled, narrowing his eyes. "Just think of this as punishment for being late yesterday. You'll be going tomorrow as well if you don't get a move on!" The deputy left with those parting words.

Heatherpaw could feel her fur burning in anger. She'd been up cleaning the elder's den all night, and now this! She could've sworn that he was trying to make her keel over and join Starclan.

She stretched and then walked out of the apprentice's den, her anger making her wide awake. Besides, she wouldn't make Sorrelleaf and Redclaw wait because of Brackenheart. Walking over to the entrance, she nodded to the two warriors.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." She mumbled. Redclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Weren't you on the Dawn patrol yesterday?" he asked. He then looked at Sorrelleaf. "Why'd you make her come?" he asked. He wasn't being rude, he was just curious.

Sorrelleaf shook her head. "I didn't!" she said. "Brackenheart offered her to join." Heatherpaw gasped.

"He what?" she yowled, but then quieted down. It was dawn after all. Redclaw growled.

"That's not fair to young Heatherpaw. She was on Dawn patrol yesterday _and_ in a battle." He turned to look at Heatherpaw now. "You should go back and get some rest." He said, but Heatherpaw shook her head.

"No, it'll only get me in more trouble. If Brackenheart catches me sleeping while I'm supposed to be on patrol, he'll claw my ears off." She said, than sighed. "Should we head out?" she asked.

Sorrelleaf nodded. "But get some rest when we come back." Then with a flick of her tail, Sorrelleaf led the patrol out.

When the patrol returned, Heatherpaw stumbled over to the apprentices den. Luckily, they hadn't spotted any more Nightclan issues, and the patrol went smoothly. Without bothering to make the nest comfy, she just plopped down and was instantly asleep.

Heatherpaw awoke to see the sun setting. She'd slept the whole day away! Jumping to her paws, she was about to dash out when she heard voices.

"Brackenheart, you can't take her out for training now! It's getting late!"

That was Redclaw.

"She's my apprentice, and I'll be the one to decide that."

Of course, it was Brackenheart.

"Brackenheart, you're overworking your apprentice!" Redclaw growled. "She's gone on Dawn patrol two days in a row, not to mention cleaning out the elders den alone!"

Brackenheart replied with a growl, "Then why did I see _your_ apprentice cleaning the elders den today?" he asked venomously.

"Heatherpaw was too tired to even wake up! Bramblepaw told me he tried to wake her and she didn't even stir!"

Heatherpaw's eyes widened. Bramblepaw had tried to wake her up? She shuffled her paws guiltily. Hopefully her friend didn't get into trouble because of her. She also didn't want Redclaw to get in trouble either, so she let out a loud yawn as if she was just waking up.

Instantly the voices quieted.

"Heatherpaw, now that you're awake, we're going battle training."

Heatherpaw could hear Redclaw's quiet growl as he padded away.

"Coming!" she called, walking out of the den. She'd show him that she was capable! She followed her mentor out of camp as he led the way towards the training hollow.

Once in the training hollow, Heatherpaw crouched to face her mentor.

"This is a battle skirmish. I want to see how well you're progressing." Brackenheart said, crouching down as well.

Heatherpaw nodded and stayed light on her paws as she locked her eyes with her mentors. With a snarl, he leaped at her. Quickly, she jumped to the side, pushing his back legs to unbalance Brackenheart as he ran past.

Without giving him time to recover, she jumped on his back, pummeling the back of his head and his ears with her forepaws.

Brackenheart growled and rolled, but Heatherpaw jumped off just in time. She hit him on the nose, hard, as he came back up. She could see her mentor's eyes beginning to water from the blow. Then they turned angry.

With another snarl, Brackenheart ran at her, but changed direction at the last moment, knocking her off her paws.

Heatherpaw hit the ground with a thump and lay winded for a moment. Her side ached where he had slammed into her. She ducked as she saw a paw flash at her, but she snarled as she felt a claw hit the tip, cutting it.

Wait, a_ claw_?

She jumped backwards as he lashed out again, claws unsheathed. Heatherpaw jumped at her mentor, feeling a rage boiling inside her. He had attacked her! She bit into his ear, drawing blood, before he shoved her away.

The two cats were locked in combat, rolling across the training hollow, their pelts shining silver in the moonlight. Heatherpaw felt teeth in her shoulder as she clawed his flank. She managed to nip his leg, but he caught her in the side of the head with a blow that sent her spinning away.

The world seemed to spin, but she caught a flash of brown fur as her mentor leaped, and she rolled, jumping to her paws as her vision leveled out.

Heatherpaw stood panting, fur hanging from her shoulder. The side of her face stung as well as her ear, but her mentor must be feeling the same way. His leg had blood trickling down it, and she could see small red marks on his flank, along with a small puncture mark where her teeth had met his ear.

Still in a battle position, she waited for her mentor's next move. Surprisingly, he stood up. "You should have fought like that with Vinepaw." He growled, but gave her a nod of approval anyway.

Surprised, Heatherpaw stood up as well.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp. You'll clean the elders den for one more week, then you're finished." He said, and then turned around, disappearing into the forest.

Heatherpaw stood shocked for a moment. Then, shaking herself, she followed after, still stinging but proud.


	6. Chapter 5: Mistakes and Anger

Chapter 5: Mistakes and Anger

As Heatherpaw and Brackenheart walked in, both having the slightest signs of a limp, they were met by a gasp. Heatherpaw turned her head to see a small calico she-cat, staring wide-eyed at them.

"What happened?" the calico asked as she bound over. "Never mind, I'll fetch Icecloud for you two!" she said, heading towards a well-hidden crevice in a rock. Large ferns covered the entrance and the calico disappeared as they swished back into place. Brackenheart let out an annoyed growl.

"Mousepaw doesn't need to wake up Icecloud for these little scratches. But do you think she'd let me get a word in…of course not!" the irritable tom muttered to himself. Heatherpaw flicked her ear in her own annoyance. The scratches she'd given him were certainly _not_ little!

A beautiful white she-cat emerged with a leaf wrap, followed by a worried Mousepaw.

"There they are. Over there." Mousepaw told her with a flick of her multi-colored tail.

The white cat's ice blue eyes flickered to where Heatherpaw and Brackenheart were, standing by the entrance. Trotting briskly, she made her way over to them, setting down the wrap and unfolding it to show a variety of leaves, berries, and a sticky wad of cobwebs.

"Now, could one of you explain to me what exactly happed?" Her voice was gentle and soft, but at the moment it had a suspicious note to it. "It couldn't have been a fox, badger, or enemy patrol; otherwise you'd be a lot worse. The best possible explanation I have is you ran into a thorn bush."

The ice blue eyes glittered with amusement as she looked them over, but the bright light of curiosity never left them.

"We were battle training, Icecloud." Brackenheart growled, obviously not amused. Heatherpaw glanced at her mentor briefly, and notice he wouldn't make eye contact with the medicine cat. She looked back just in time to see Icecloud reel back in shock.

"You were _battle training_!" she gasped. "Brackenheart! I can't believe that you'd train with claws unsheathed!" she said, an anger filling her usually gentle eyes.

Brackenheart shuffled his paws and Heatherpaw sensed wave of uneasiness coming off her mentor. He realized he'd made a grave error. He opened his mouth to protest, but obviously thought better of it and lowered his head.

"I know, Icecloud. I shouldn't have done it and there is no excuse for my behavior." He said quietly. Heatherpaw felt a small pang of sympathy for Brackenheart.

"And I shouldn't have attacked him back." She chimed in before Icecloud could rebuke the deputy any longer. Icecloud's gaze rested on Heatherpaw but she couldn't quite read her eyes. At least they didn't seem angered anymore.

"Brackenheart should know better. He's the deputy, for Starclan's sake." She said tersely, but she bent down and grabbed a yellow flower and chewed it into a pulp. Heatherpaw easily recognized it as marigold, a very commonly used herb.

The three clanmates fell silent as the medicine cat worked quietly and efficiently, concentrating on her work. At first the marigold poultice had stung Heatherpaw's scratches, but the pain was soon replaced by a cool relief.

Once Icecloud had finished, she stepped back examining her work. Satisfied, she gave a small nod then looked up at Brackenheart and Heatherpaw.

"We had better go talk to Rowanstar about this." She told them, her voice clearly leaving no room for argument. Without waiting for their answer, Icecloud stood up, leading them to the fallen log that led up to Rowanstar's den.

The tree was firmly held by a pair of large boulders. The branches, long ago stripped of leaves, were thinned out and rested on a large ledge that held a small hollow. The branches, yet thin, proved ideal cover for the den.

The white she-cat nimbly leaped onto the base of the trunk and confidently picked her way up to Rowanstar's den, followed by an equally confident Brackenheart. Heatherpaw on the other hand wasn't so sure-footed. She slowly followed, making sure to put her paws in a straight line, which was unnecessary, since the trunk had plenty of room if walked single-file.

Once she reached the top, she gratefully jumped onto the ledge, where the others had waited for her. She didn't have enough time to be embarrassed, though. Staring in awe, she took in the leader's den. Heatherpaw hadn't been in the leader's den before; there'd been no need to.

Walking into the den, the rock floor felt smooth under-paw, and a small pool of water rested in the back corner, the water filtering through the porous rocks and slowly trickling into the pool, constantly filled by rain-water. A small dip was lined with moss and down feathers. Curled in it was the large light tabby form of Rowanstar.

Icecloud gave a loud cough to signal their arrival, and Rowanstar raised his head, bleary eyed. He blinked a couple times so he could identify the three cats silhouetted against the moonlight. "Icecloud, Brackenheart, Heatherpaw, what are you doing here?" he asked through a yawn.

Standing up, the leader gave a long stretch to wake him up. He settled back down in front of them, curling his tail over his paws as he waited for a reply.

"Well, these two came back to camp all scratched up. I Brackenheart should explain why." Icecloud said, giving the deputy a steely look. Anyone who hurt her clanmates was not in good with the young medicine cat, no matter who they were. Rowanstar, looking puzzled and suspicious, turned to look at Brackenheart.

"Care to explain?" he asked him, wondering what had happened while he was asleep. Brackenheart shuffled his paws and his eyes stayed pointedly on the ground.

"Heatherpaw and I were battle training and….claws unsheathed. It's my fault. There's no excuse for my behavior and actions and I'll take any punishment you decide to give me without resistance." He said, keeping his head bowed.

Heatherpaw looked at her distressed mentor and once again felt a wave of sympathy. She knew her mentor would never mean to actually hurt her; they'd both just gotten carried away…

Rowanstar's blue gaze changed from shock, to anger, and then settled with a heavy disappointment. Heatherpaw thought anger would be better...

"Brackenheart, I can't believe you would harm your own clanmate, let alone your own apprentice. I can't even begin to say how disappointed I am in you!" Rowanstar said, his deep voice filled with rebuke. "I'm not sure if I can have a deputy who would harm his own clanmates."

Brackenheart's head shot up at that. "Rowanstar! I didn't-" but he left the protest die away as Rowanstar raised his tail.

"You said 'without resistance', Brackenheart." Rowanstar said, his voice heavy.

Heatherpaw couldn't just stand and watch. "Rowanstar, it's my fault!" she blurted out.

Rowanstar looked at the young apprentice in surprise. _This night isn't going to get better…_, he thought to himself. When no protest came, Heatherpaw continued, Brackenheart staring at her in equal surprise.

"I…I attacked Brackenheart first. He said… that I made a mistake and…I got made. His was just self defense…" she said, hoping that the pauses while she thought for an excuse weren't too noticeable. Heatherpaw kept her gaze down, hoping Rowanstar wouldn't realize she was lying.

Rowanstar's gaze gentled as he looked at the apprentice, her head down. He looked up at a shocked Brackenheart.

"Maybe I should rethink my choice. If your apprentice is willing to lie for your sake, then she must see something in you." He said. It had been really obvious that Heatherpaw was lying, but that was fine with Rowanstar. He wouldn't want a cat that could easily lie their way out of things anyway.

Heatherpaw felt her fur burn in embarrassment as she was caught, but she realized that Rowanstar's voice was gentle.

Icecloud looked at the apprentice and gave a small smile.

"But Brackenheart, if anything like this happens ever again, no matter what your clanmate says, you will no longer be might deputy." He told him, making sure that the dark tabby would understand. "You're lucky to have Heatherpaw as an apprentice."

Brackenheart nodded, still slightly in awe of the turn of events. He glanced at Heatherpaw, her gaze still firmly fixed on the floor. He regretted hurting her even more than earlier.

"You may go, now."

Rowanstar's voice cut into the deputy's thoughts and the three cats stood up, heading towards the entrance. Heatherpaw followed them down the log, a little more confident now and she jumped off, letting out a sigh of relief. She had been terrified of being punished for lying to the leader and was glad nothing had happened.

"Heatherpaw…you don't have to do the elder's anymore, at least not alone. Now get some rest." Brackenheart said, trying to make amends with his apprentice.

Heatherpaw smiled and nodded. "Alright, Brackenheart." She said. She wasn't very mad at her mentor, at least not anymore. She turned to head to the apprentice's den when her mentor's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Heatherpaw…..thanks. I'm proud to have you as my apprentice." He said quietly, before entering the warrior's den, leaving Heatherpaw alone.

Heatherpaw stood there for a moment, letting the words soak in. As she head to the apprentices den, one thought was in her mind.

Brackenheart was proud of her…


	7. Chapter 6: Lost Kits

Chapter 6: Lost Kits

When Heatherpaw returned to the apprentices den, a pair of worried eyes met her. Her eyes, already adjusted to the darkness outside quickly recognized the eyes as Bramblepaw.

"What happened?" he asked, wasting no time getting to the point. Heatherpaw looked puzzled for a moment. How would he know about what happened? Then realization dawned on her. Mousepaw would have told her brother about Heatherpaw and her mentor, at least that they'd been hurt. The siblings looked so different that it was easy to forget they were brother and sister.

"Nothing really…" she mumbled, not wanting to spread rumors. Bramblepaw shifted uneasily in his nest.

"I heard that Brackenheart…." The tabby tom took a hesitant gulp. "That he…attacked you." He said his voice hushed and rough with disbelief. Heatherpaw let out a heavy sigh. _So much for no rumors…_

_Then again_, she thought icily, _they aren't really rumors if they're true._

"Brackenheart and I were battle training." She said, purposely not answering the question.

"But did Brackenheart actually hurt you?" he asked, his eyes wide. He didn't seem to understand her defensive answers.

"Bramblepaw, I don't ask _you_ about everything your mentor does!" she snapped fiercely at her denmate, her good mood quickly evaporating under the questioning. Heatherpaw felt a little guilty at Bramblepaw's hurt look, but she was too tired to worry about it right now. She curled up in her nest, covering her muzzle with her tail.

There'd be no more questions tonight.

Warm sunlight filtering through the den woke Heatherpaw up. Blinking drowsily, she stood up, feeling rejuvenated. As she stretched, she gave a small wince, her scratches reminding her that today was going to be…difficult.

Looking around the den, she saw Mousepaw still asleep, but that was it. Giving another yawn, mostly to prolong the inevitable, she stepped out of the den and into the warm, bright camp. She noticed that the camp was alive and active. Heatherpaw looked towards the sky and realized the sun was well over the horizon.

Instantly awake, she quickly flicked her eyes around, looking for either Shortpaw or Bramblepaw. She spotted Bramblepaw first and raced over to where the tabby tom had a wad of moss in his jaws and some more tucked under his chin. Remembering how harsh she had been before, she looked at him apologetically.

"Hey Bramblepaw, need some help?" she offered, hoping to make amends. Bramblepaw wasn't one for grudges, and his green eyes showed his thanks and he nodded, dropping the bundle beneath his chin.

Heatherpaw smiled and picked up the bundle and followed her fellow apprentice to the elder's den. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Bramblepaw, wait!" she said, dropping her bundle. Bramblepaw turned to look at her, and set down his own bundle, tilting his head as he waited for her to say something else.

"Don't I have to do the elder's den by myself?" she asked him, and Bramblepaw smiled.

"Not anymore you don't. Brackenheart told us that your finished with your punishment and we're all to help now." He told her. Heatherpaw was puzzled, since her mentor had told her that she had to clean it for a week before she the other apprentices had to join with the task once more. Shrugging she nodded, picking up her bundle once more. She definitely wasn't going to complain.

The two apprentices entered the cozy elder's den and two figures lazily raised their heads as they came in.

"'Bout time someone changed our bedding." An old golden she-cat muttered loudly. Her fur was matted with old age and her muzzle had faded to a dull grayish sheen.

"Goldentail, the bedding was changed yesterday morning, just like it is every day." A brown tom said patiently. His fur still had a clean appearance and his muzzle wasn't quite as grayed, but he was still old.

"And I hear your contradiction every morning, Herringfur." Goldentail growled, but it held a hint of humor as they repeated the conversation they'd been having every morning since Herringfur had joined her in the elder's den.

Heatherpaw smiled at the elder's gentle teasing towards one another and she moved over to Goldentail's side.

"I supposed I'd better get out of your way if I want my bedding changed." She admitted grudgingly, heaving herself to her paws with a grunt. Herringfur stood up as well, only with less creaks and groans.

The two apprentices silently got to work, rolling up the old bedding and spreading out the new moss in place of it. As the elders settled back down with contented sighs, the apprentices dipped their heads respectfully and left with the old bedding.

Heatherpaw was leading the way to the entrance of camp to dispose of the moss when a loud wailing filled the clearing.

"My kits! My kits are gone!"

The despaired wailing continued to reverberate around until the blue-grey furred queen was calmed by Redclaw, her mate. Heatherpaw and Bramblepaw shared a glance before they dropped their moss and ran over.

"It's alright, Bluetail…everything will be okay." Redclaw crooned to his beloved mate. "We'll find Tallkit and Poppykit." He may have sounded calm, but his eyes were filled with worry for his lost kits.

Rowanstar had appeared by now, quickly followed by Brackenheart.

"Where were they last seen?" he calmly asked the distraught parents.

"They were in the nursery! I left them asleep to stretch my legs and when I came back, they were gone!" Bluetail yowled. Rowanstar nodded.

"Your kits may have followed you out of camp without you knowing." He told her, and then looked at Brackenheart and a black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

"Brackenheart, take Heatherpaw, Mousepaw, and Hawkears with you and search towards the Splashclan border. Frostshadow, take Sandpelt, Bramblepaw, Shortpaw, and Kestrelclaw with you to the Nightclan border. The rest of you stay here and look around camp." Rowanstar ordered. Frostshadow, the black and white she-cat, nodded and beckoned a sand colored she-cat, a small tabby and white she-cat, Bramblepaw, and Shortpaw over to form the search party. Brackenheart called over Hawkears, Mousepaw, and Heatherpaw.

The cats all seemed a little less panicked now that everyone had a task, Heatherpaw noted. Brackenheart's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Let's head out." He ordered, and then setting a brisk trot, he led the way out of camp in search of the lost kits.


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble in Black and White

**Chapter 7: Trouble in Black and White**

Heatherpaw slipped out of the camp after Mousepaw, pricking her ears as the familiar sounds of the forest brushed against her ears. The two patrols ran side by side for a while, eventually slowing down as they reached the clearing of the training hollow. Brackenheart weaved his way through the cats until he met up with Frostshadow.

"Frostshadow, take your patrol towards the Nightclan border. Tension's still high from the battle and I wouldn't put it past them to steal kits." He said his voice a low growl.

Frostshadow nodded and with a sweep of her tail, she gathered her patrol and dashed off, the soft green ferns lightly swishing back into place once Kestreclaw's tabby tipped tail flicked out of sight. Brackenheart turned to look at his own patrol.

"Alright, we're heading towards the Splashclan border." The large brown tom quickly informed them before turning around and leading the way. Heatherpaw raced after her mentor, overtaking Mousepaw and Hawkears to run beside Brackenheart.

Her paws rapidly devoured the ground underneath, propelling her forward, dodging trees by a whisker length as she raced through the forest, the mid Newleaf air light and warm against her fur. As they neared the border, the patrol slid down, and Heatherpaw paused, her sides heaving as she regained her breath.

"Wait!"

A hiss brought Heatherpaw back to reality, the sensation of energy evaporating from the exhilarating rush through the wood. She turned to look at Mousepaw, the small calico she cat's nose twitching as she scented the air. Even with her young age, Mousepaw was already showing signs of a promising tracker.

"What is it?" Hawkears inquired, his head tilting slightly to one side as he watched the apprentice. Mousepaw continued to scent the air for a moment longer before answering.

"I can smell the kits! They definitely came this way!" she said, then frowned. "They must've left a while ago though, if they made it this far." Mousepaw commented. Hawkear's head shot up, his large, grey ears pricked.

"I think I heard them, too, now that you mentioned it!" he said. "This way!"

Hawkears set of in a steady jog, leading the group, Mousepaw a few steps behind, constantly scenting and making slight changes to their path.

Suddenly a squeal split the air, followed by an angry roar.

Brackenheart put on a burst of speed while Mousepaw and Hawkears faltered in their confident strides at the sudden interruption. Heatherpaw recovered second and dashed after her mentor, her heart thumping loudly. That squeal had belonged to a kit.

Heatherpaw skid to a halt, her eyes wide as she almost careened into Brackenheart who had abruptly stopped in front of her. Her blue eyes widened and her legs felt rooted to the ground. She vaguely heard the startled gasps of her two other clanmates as they paused behind her.

There, looming up in front of a fairly large crevice was the terrifying sight of a badger. Saliva dribbled out of its mouth, yellow stained teeth snarling ferociously. Shrill, horrified cries were drifting to them from the crevice in the rock, and Heatherpaw caught a glimpse of pale yellow eyes stretched wide in fear.

Brackenheart was the first to recover from the shock and with a loud caterwaul; he launched himself at the badger. At the loud interference, the badger's head swung around, black beady eyes staring angrily at Brackenheart and the others. It took a swipe at Brackenheart, missing by a hair's breadth.

The site of the near blow riveted Heatherpaw from her paralysis and she followed her mentor into battle. She reared up to claw its flank, ducking down low to avoid the snap of teeth. Heatherpaw jumped backwards as the rank breath of the badger harassed her sensitive pink nose.

Heatherpaw could hear Hawkears and Mousepaw joining the battle and she darted back in to nip at the badger's back legs, the deep bite marks staining the white fur red and darkening the black to a deep maroon.

A moment to late she noticed the deadly claws aiming a blow at her, and she felt the claws tear through her ear painfully. Gritting her teeth against the burning in her right ear, she shook the blood from her eyes and landed another blow to the badger.

A squeal made Heatherpaw whip around and she spotted Mousepaw crashing to the ground a little ways away, large claw marks along her side. As she went to race over to her friend, pain shot through her tail tip as she was painfully pulled back by the badger.

Turning around, she scored her claws down his muzzle, forcing the black and white creature to release her tail. She couldn't make it over to Mousepaw now, not with the badger's deadly jaws so close.

Suddenly another loud yowl split the air and a black and white shape flew by her. Frostshadow! The other patrol had made it!

The badger's head whipped from side to side, trying to find an opponent she could hit, but the cats were darting in and out too quickly for the badger to retaliate. Roaring in fury, it turned around and lumbered towards the Splashclan border, ramming its way through a briar bush in the process. It crossed the border, where Sandpelt and Shortpaw arched their backs, bristling, hissing as it retreated.

A hoarse voice cut through the triumphant yowls.

"Mousepaw?"

Bramblepaw was crouching over the limp shape of the small calico body of his sister, his green eyes wide in despair.


	9. Chapter 8: A Stroke of Luck

Chapter 8: A Stroke of Luck

Heatherpaw stared in horror at the small limp calico body, her blue eyes wide. Bramblepaw nudged his sister's shoulder gently with his nose.

"Mousepaw?" he whispered, his voice hoarse with worry. "Mousepaw, please, you've got to get up."

Frostshadow made her way over to the siblings and pressed her muzzle to the multi-colored flank.

"She's still breathing, but just barely." she said in a hushed voice.

"Can we get her back to camp?" Brackenheart asked approaching the small group huddled around the tiny apprentice.

"I'm not sure. I'm no medicine cat." Frostshadow replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Heatherpaw watched the warriors, feeling frantic.

"Well we have to do something!" she burst out. Brackenheart turned to respond to her but he closed his mouth, obviously think better of it. Instead Kestrelheart's tabby form appeared next to the distraught apprentice.

"Bramblepaw, if we move her, we might make her worse." She tried to explain, but the tabby tom rounded on her.

"So we just sit here and watch her die!" He yelled, his green eyes flashing with grief and anger. Heatherpaw quickly walked over to Bramblepaw and rested her tail on his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's alright, Bramblepaw, we'll think of something." She promised him. He just lowered his head in response and crouched down by Mousepaw. Heatherpaw looked up at the warriors, her blue eyes filled with worry and anxiety.

"We've got to do something." She said, speaking the obvious. Her stomach clenched when she saw the warriors all exchanged concerned looks. Brackenheart looked at Sandpelt and Hawkears.

"You two take Tallkit and Poppykit back to camp and fetch Icecloud. Be quick about it." He said and with a nod, the two warriors each picked up the scared and tired kits. They both bound away in the direction of camp, not a sound from either of the siblings. Frostshadow walked over to Brackenheart and Heatherpaw and lowered her voice.

"Mousepaw's wounds are bad. She needs help now and we're far away from camp." She said, her blue eyes glittering with worry of an unspoken fear. Heatherpaw didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to hear that her friend might die.

She turned around and walked away from her mentor and clanmate, heading towards the border. When she was near it she took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose. Splashclan must've just remarked their border.

Suddenly her ears pricked up at the sound of rustling. It was coming closer to the border and she could now make out the undeniable scent of cat among the scent markers. Heatherpaw saw the ferns rustle and she crouched down, baring her teeth.

"Wait!"

Heatherpaw froze as she heard one hiss urgently, just on their side of the border. She could tell it was a tom by the tone of his voice.

"I smell Emberclan!"

"Well of course you smell Emberclan! This _is_ their border." A she-cat muttered.

"I know that!" The tom replied, his voice hushed. "I smell a cat, though!" Then a third voice cut into the conversation.

"I don't give two mouse tails about the Emberclan cats! I smell blood and for Starclan's sake, I'm checking it out!" A tom growled irritably. Heatherpaw was so intently listening that she wasn't prepared when a small, dappled grey tom stepped through the ferns and almost crashed right into her. She sprang but just in time to avoid a collision.

"What the-?" the grey tom said, taking a step backwards in surprise. He looked at his two companions who had now followed him onto Emberclan territory.

"Well, looks like you're right Reedpelt." He said, his comment directed to a large brown tom with golden eyes. The tom named Reedpelt shot a triumphant look to the she-cat with them, an orange and white she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Heatherpaw growled at the patrol.

"You're on Emberclan territory!" she hissed, her eyes narrowed. The grey tom's dark green eyes glittered with amusement.

"Well, seems we've got a spirited young one here, don't we?" he said and the she-cat nodded.

"Seems so, Pebblestep." She replied. Heatherpaw's eyes widened and she sprang up from her defensive position.

"Pebblestep?" she asked, and when the he gave a curious nod, she felt like yowling with joy.

"You're Splashclan's medicine cat, aren't you?" Heatherpaw said, her blue eyes blazing. Pebblestep nodded, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes, I am." He replied, now a little guarded. Heatherpaw looked at Pebblestep with a new urgency.

"Please, you have to come quick! One of my clanmates was badly wounded by a badger and she needs help now!" she said, taking a couple quick steps towards the battle scene before looking back. Pebblestep had started to follow but had been blocked by the orange and white she-cat.

"What are you doing Roseshadow?" he asked angrily. "Get out of my way!" Roseshadow shook her head.

"Think, Pebblestep! What if this is a trap?" she growled, glaring at Heatherpaw who bristled in anger. She opened her mouth to retort but Pebblestep cut her off.

"Sure, Roseshadow, because this apprentice just happened to know that Splashclan's medicine cat would be on herb patrol near there border right at this time of the day." He said, obviously annoyed. Roseshadow hesitated before seeing the logic in Pebblestep's argument. Stepping aside, she followed the medicine cat, with Reedpelt right behind her.

"Lead the way." He instructed Heatherpaw. With a nod, Heatherpaw shot off, making her way back to her clanmates.


End file.
